coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3265 (14th August 1991)
Plot Des organises a Sunday picnic with Steph. Vicky plans to live in her parents' house in Handforth with the daily, Mrs Cooper. Alec calls it a pipe dream and tells Vicky it's not happening. The twins tell Liz that they're not harming anyone with their radio broadcasts. Deirdre arranges to visit Blanche while Tracy is in France. Alec feels out of his depth and asks Bet to get through to Vicky. Bet invites Deirdre and Tracy over for coffee, hoping that Vicky will make friends with Tracy. The girls don't have anything to say to each other; Vicky finds Tracy common while Tracy considers Vicky a snob. The Gilroys take Vicky to Handforth to check on the house. Des invites Martin and the family for a trip on the boat on Sunday to show Steph a happy family. Vicky feels better in her own home and tells the Gilroys she's not going back to the Rovers with them. Alec refuses to leave her in Handforth by herself so Bet stays with her while he returns to Weatherfield. Tracy refuses to give the twins the key to Ken's flat whilst she's in France. Des sees Steph using the phone box in the Street when she goes out to buy groceries and interrogates her when she gets back. Vicky is upset that Mrs Cooper has arthritis and can't live with her. Mavis is pleased that Des and Steph seem to be getting on. Des tells Martin he fears Steph is being unfaithful but Martin tells him that he's imagining it. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Belinda Johnson - Anna Friel Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Jim's Cafe *Fernwood Place, Handforth - Hallway, drawing room, kitchen, exterior and garden Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bet hopes Tracy will be able to help Vicky settle down, but is she an expert on teenagers? Des shares his worries with Martin. But is Martin's advice what he wanted to hear? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,210,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 11th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and the scene in No.1 in Part Two was shortened by 27", omitting the part where Deirdre Barlow scolds Tracy for not making an effort with Vicky Arden. The ITV3 repeat on 8th February 2019 omitted Steve McDonald's use of the words "to froggyland" when referring to Tracy's imminent trip to France. Category:1991 episodes